I'll Save You in the Storm
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: This is my version of Pippin finding Merry after the Battle of Pelennor Fields. During Merry's recovery, true feelings are uncovered. Rated for slash in later chapters. Slightly AU. Please R&R!
1. Found

Hello, all me faithful reviewees out there! I really hope you like this story. I have drawn from the very depths of my artistic being t bring you this story. LOL! I hope you're a fan of slash because there will be some in a later chapter. I think MerryPippin slash is just so cute! PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1: Found

Pippin stood by Gandalf on the bloody battle field outside Minas Tirith. The air was dusty and it stunk of death. There were dead bodies dotted all across the golden grass of Pelennor Fields. Dead Oliphaunts also dotted the war-torn landscape. The surviving soldiers walked here and there looking for survivors and gathering the dead. Every now and then, a cry of agony or a loud moan could be heard as the wounded soldiers lay dying everywhere. Pippin had seen so much death and destruction in such a short period of time, he didn't know if he would ever be able to get it out of his mind. The dust floating in the air slightly stung his eyes as he and Gandalf came to a halt. He saw Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli standing in front of a huge army of wispy, green ghosts. His first thought was amazement. He had never seen such a sight. He heard one of the ghosts and Aragorn having a conversation, but he tried to tune it out. He walked away, unseen by his friends. He walked slowly across the battle field, the golden grass crunching softly underneath his bare feet. As he walked, something caught his eye. He saw a cloak laying a few feet away, but something about the cloak was sickeningly familiar. He ran over and picked up the cloak. Just one glance at it and he knew.....this cloak was that of his dearest friend: Merry. He looked around but saw no sign of Merry.

"Merry." Pippin whispered in horror as he though about what could have happened to him.

Pippin sprinted forward in search of Merry. He left no body unturned as he searched. He dreaded turning over each body for fear that he would find the lifeless face of Merry looking up at him. Tears streamed down his dirty cheeks as he searched and searched for the one person he cared the most about. He searched for hours without any success. As the sun started to set below the craggy mountains in the west, Pippin stumbled blindly across the battle field. He continuously cried out Merry's name, hoping against hope that he would heard an answer, but there was none. The tears fell freely now as he was beginning to loose hope of ever seeing his dearest cousin again. But still he searched; he could not give up on Merry.

"Merry! Merry!" Pippin cried out as he walked across the fields.

By now it was dark and it was becoming hard to see, but Pippin kept searching. He came to a stop in front of a huge, dead Oliphaunt. His eyes drifted down to between the two sets of enormous legs of the Oliphaunt. He saw a dead Uruk-Hai laying there, but that's not what caught his eye. he thought he saw a tuft of golden curly hair protruding from under the Uruk's dead body.

"No...." Pippin whisper in fear as he sprinted forward.

He felt his heart turn to ice in fear. He pushed the dead Uruk aside with some difficulty. He saw Merry laying before him on his side with his right arm clutched limply to his chest.

"Merry." Pippin cried as he leaned over him.

When Merry made no movement, Pippin turned him over and gently cradled him in his arms. Merry was as pale as death and he was completely limp in Pippin's arms. But the thing that scared Pippin the most was the extreme cold radiating off him. Pippin almost shivered in his armor as he held Merry close to his chest.

"Merry, it's me." Pippin whispered.

Pippin hardly dared to breathe as he waited for an answer. Merry's face twitched slightly and his eyes weakly peeped open. Pippin cried again, but this time with joy, and he held Merry closer, never wanting to let him go.

"It's Pippin." he said, tears of joy sliding down his cheeks, leaving trails in the dirt smeared across his face.

"I knew....you'd find....me." Merry whispered weakly.

"Yes." Pippin nodded.

Suddenly a look of fear crossed Merry's face.

"Are you going to leave me?" he asked.

"No, Merry." Pippin promised, "I'm going to look after you."

A look of relief came over Merry's face and he leaned his head on Pippin's chest.

"Are you hurt?" Pippin asked.

"I don't know....all I feel is cold." Merry answered, shivering in Pippin's arms.

Pippin held Merry closer and rubbed his shoulder in an attempt to warm him.

"H-help me, Pip...." Merry moaned, a wave of pain washing over his cold body.

"Shhh, it's all right." Pippin gently comforted, "Help will come soon."

Merry suddenly felt very weak and he strained to keep his eyes open.

"Merry, stay awake." Pippin said, gently shaking him, "Stay with me, all right?"

"I c-can't..." Merry said, drifting off into unconsciousness.

Fear gripped Pippin like a vice and he tried his best to remain calm. He took a deep breath to steady himself and he gently laid Merry back on the ground. Pippin very carefully checked him over for injuries and found almost everything intact. When he came to Merry's right arm, he felt a terrible cold that worried him. He moved upward to Merry's face and found that he had a split lip and some bruising across his face. He also had some dark bruises and cuts across his neck as if someone had been choking him. Pippin shuddered at the thought and turned his attention back to the possibly dying Hobbit before him. Merry seemed paler than before and his breathing was shallow and raspy.

"Oh, Merry, hold on. Please hold on." Pippin said, holding Merry's limp right hand in his and gently stroking the golden curls from his pale face.

Merry moaned and drew in a raspy breath. He muttered something in his state of semi-unconsciousness that Pippin could not understand. Pippin gently lifted Merry into his arms, cradling him close in an effort to comfort him. He slowly rocked back and forth as he listened to Merry's uneven breathing and moans of fear and pain.

"Stay with me, Merry. Stay with me." Pippin whispered, fighting to keep fear from overtaking him.

"Pip...it's...so dark." Merry moaned, "It's....c-cold."

"Don't dwell on that, Merry. I'm here now and you're safe." Pippin said.

Merry's face scrunched up in pain and he gasped with the struggle to breathe. Pippin took Merry's right hand and kissed it, wincing at how cold it was against his lips.

"You're going to be all right. Help will come soon and Aragorn will fix you right up." Pippin said, trying to encourage Merry a bit.

Pippin just hoped he was right. He could not carry Merry to the Houses of Healing and he was not about to leave him. Pippin sat there on the ground with Merry cradled gently in his arm for what seemed like hours that stretched on slowly, seemingly never-ending. He saw dots of flames from torches moving here and there as the surviving soldiers still works on bringing in the dead and dying. All those people were out there and no one bothered to help them. After about two hours or so, Pippin was on the verge of loosing it. Merry had not moved for a good while now and he had grown paler and his breathing was so shallow it was almost non-existent. His lips had taken on a blue color as he struggled for precious air. Suddenly, Pippin heard a familiar voice calling his name. He could have sworn he heard Legolas.

"Legolas?" Pippin called into the dark, "Is that you?"

Within seconds, Legolas appeared from the darkness with a torch illuminating his unearthly face. Legolas was stunned by the sight before him. Pippin's face was slightly pale and his eyes were red and poofy from crying so much. The dirt smeared on his cheeks had tear streaks in it.

"Where have you been? We've been looking for you for ages!" Legolas said.

"I had to find him. Legolas, he's hurt. He needs help. Please." Pippin pleaded.

Legolas cursed himself for not even noticing the pale, lifeless Hobbit in Pippin's arms. He rushed forward and knelt down beside Merry. He laid a gentle hand to his icy forehead and mouthed something in Elvish.

"His heart falters. We must get him to Aragorn quickly." he said.

He took off his green Elvish cloak and carefully bundled Merry up in it and gently lifted his limp body into his arms. He and Pippin sped off for the Houses of Healing, Pippin not a step behind him.

A/N: Well, here's the first chappy. I really hope you like it. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Warmth and Cold

Hi! Well, I'm back and here's chappy #2! Really hope you like it.

Chapter 2: Warmth and Cold

Pippin sat anxiously in a finely-carved wooden chair outside Merry's room in the Houses of Healing. It had been well over an hour since he and Legolas had brought him back and Pippin was so anxious, he could barely stand it. For all he knew Merry could have died already and they were just trying to think of some way to tell him. Just then, the door to Merry's room opened and Aragorn and Legolas stepped out. Legolas continued down the hallway, but Aragorn knelt down in front of Pippin.

"Is he all right?" Pippin asked immediately.

"He is resting peacefully now." Aragorn said, "Merry is gravely injured; it's a good think you and Legolas brought him back when you did. Half and hour more out there and he would have been beyond my aide. But he has some strength left in him; he can fight this."

"What is wrong with him?" Pippin asked.

"The same thing that was wrong with Frodo when he was stabbed on Weathertop; the Black Breath." Aragorn answered.

Pippin could now help but gasp slightly; he remember like it had happened yesterday how deathly ill Frodo had been, how pale he was, how his breathing was so terribly troubled.

"Is he going to be all right?" Pippin asked, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall.

"At this early point, I do not yet know." Aragorn said, "But he's a strong Hobbit; he can fight this."

"May I go in and see him?" Pippin asked.

"Of course." Aragorn answered, "He needs you right now. The one thing he needs the most right now is hope and comfort."

Pippin nodded and took a deep breath to steady himself before opening the door. He opened the heavy oak door, the old hinges creaking slightly. He quietly stepped inside and took a quick survey of his surroundings. The room was a nice size and the walls and floor were tiled with smooth river rocks. On the wall to his right was a small fireplace. On the wall directly in front of him was a row of glassless windows about three feet off the ground. The view out the windows was rather nice, he had to admit, one could see a large section of the White City and all out across the Pelennor Fields. Below the windows was a small, wooden supply cabinet, a soft pallet that was about six or seven inches thick. Pippin approached the pallet quietly and knelt down beside it. He was almost brought to tears at the sight of his dearest friend. He was as still as death; the only indication that he was still alive was the shallow rise and fall of his chest as he struggled to breathe. His face was as pale as a sheet and his lips had a dangerous blue color to them. His curly golden hair was clean and soft again and it stood out starkly against his white face. His heavy, Rohirric armor had been replaced by a large, white tunic.

"Oh, Merry...." Pippin said, gently taking Merry's hand in his, "Merry, I'm here now. You don't have to be afraid; we'll fight this together."

Merry's only response was a weak moan. Pippin reached up and lightly stroked Merry's cheek, amazed at how cold his skin was.

"I'm here....I promise I won't leave you again." Pippin said, "Oh, this is all my fault! If I had not looked in that blasted Palantir, you wouldn't be in this terrible fix. I could have stayed by your side; we could have protected one another. I'm so sorry Merry. I'm so sorry."

Pippin couldn't help but let the tears come forward now. His cries were interrupted when he felt Merry weakly squeeze his hand.

"Merry?" Pippin asked hopefully, wiping the tears from his eyes, "Can you hear me?"

Merry moaned and shifted his head, weakly peeping his glazed eyes open.

"Pip?" he asked, barely audible.

"Yes, Mer, I'm here." Pippin said, giving Merry's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"This isn't your fault." Merry said.

"What?" Pippin asked.

"I could hear you; this is not your fault." Merry said, "I don't blame you."

Pippin smiled; that was at least one weight lifted off his shoulders.

"Pip, I-I have to tell you something." Merry said, "Something very important."

"I'm listening." Pippin said.

"I should have told you this a long time ago." Merry said, "I love you."

Pippin gasped softly; he could not believe what Merry just told him.

"Wh-what?" he asked when he found his voice.

"I was going to tell you in Rohan, but then Gandalf took you away. Pippin, I was so scared that we would never see each other again and you would have died without knowing." Merry said, "Pip, I truly....deeply.....love you."

Pippin felt a smile spread across his face; those were the words he had waited so long to hear.

"I love you, too, Merry. I always have. I was just too afraid to tell you." Pippin said.

Merry weakly smiled and looked up at his beloved Pippin.

"Pip, will you promise me something?" Merry asked.

"Of course, Mer, anything." Pippin said.

"Promise me that we'll always be together." Merry said.

"Yes, Mer." Pippin nodded.

"I want to hear it." Merry said intently.

"I promise that no matter what happens, we'll always be together. I'll never leave you again as long as I live. Nothing can ever come between us." Pippin said, "We just need to get you better; we can have a whole new life now that we know how we feel."

Merry nodded in agreement.

---------------------------------------------

Pippin awoke sometime during the night to the sound of raspy breathing. He was sitting, uncomfortably, upright leaned against the wall beside Merry's bed. He cursed himself for having fallen asleep. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked over to Merry. The moonlight streaming in from the windows cast a pale glow to his face and his lips looked darker than before. His breathing was raspy and very shallow.

"Merry?" he asked, concerned, leaning over him and brushing a few stray curls away from his face battered face.

Merry did not answer. Pippin placed a hand to Merry's forehead and was surprised to find that the freezing cold was replaced by burning hot. That combined with Merry's shallow gasps for air made Pippin more worried than ever.

"Merry, can you hear me?" Pippin whispered, shaking Merry gently, "Come on, wake up."

Merry moaned and scrunched up his face in pain. He weakly opened his eyes and Pippin could see agony swimming in the misty blue orbs that were his eyes.

"Pip....help me.....it hurts." Merry said, pain ringing in his voice.

"Where does it hurt?" Pippin asked.

"Everywhere." Merry answered.

All over his body, Merry could feel a deep, stabbing, almost unbearably cold pain as if he were being pierced by a thousand frozen daggers. His chest felt tight like it was being squeezed by two strong, icy hands that refused to let go until he was completely smothered. He felt an intense cold deep inside his chest close to his heart.

"I'm s-so c-cold." Merry said, trying to draw the blankets more tightly around him.

"But you're burning with fever." Pippin said, confused.

"Pip, h-help me. W-will you lay down with me?" Merry asked.

"Of course." Pippin said.

Pippin removed his small, black surcoat and his heavy chain-mail and set them aside so he was wearing only his black under-tunic and his loose, black pants. He moved the white blankets aside a bit and laid down beside Merry, drawing the covers around the two of them. Pippin gently held Merry close to him, stroking his hair in a soothing manner. Merry laid his head on Pippin's right upper-arm while he continued to stroke his curls. Pippin placed his other arm around Merry's waist and pulled him close so their bodies met.

"Shhh, shhh." Pippin cooed, trying to sooth Merry's whimpers of pain, "It'll pass. It'll pass. Don't worry, Merry; we'll get trough this together. I promise I won't leave you."

Merry found slight comfort in Pippin's words; just hearing his voice again after so long was enough to bring comfort to him. He could feel Pippin's warmth penetrating him and spreading throughout his body. He knew the only thing keeping the cold from reaching his heart was the warmth that Pippin was giving him. Pippin placed a gentle kiss to Merry's hot forehead and settled his head next to Merry's.

"I'll never leave you." Pippin whispered reassuringly.

"I love you, Pip." Merry whispered weakly, "I've dreamed of you for so long."

"You dream about me?" Pippin asked.

"Yes.....almost every night." Merry said.

Pippin could not help but smile a little. He had never felt this way about anyone. Merry just made him feel so happy....so loved. They had always known they had a very special connection, they just were afraid to really express it. But, right now, instead of rejoicing for their now-found love, Pippin was very scared. Merry, the one person he cared for the most in the world, was laying before him on the brink of death and there was nothing he could do. He and Merry had just discovered their true feelings for one another and now Merry's life could be snuffed out at any moment like a candle in a storm.....


	3. Saying GoodBye

Weeee! Someone finally added the story to their favorites list!!! PLEASE R&R!!!!!

Chapter 3: Saying Good-Bye

The first thing Merry became aware of was that he no longer felt the deep, stabbing cold he'd felt before. There was only a small, lingering sense of cold inside him. He felt a gentle presence next to him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that it was sometime in the early hours of morning; the sun had not risen all the way and the sky outside had a pale orange glow to it. He looked down from the sky and smiled when he saw his beloved Pippin laying beside him, sound asleep. He smiled as he watched Pippin sleep. He looked so peaceful....so beautiful....so perfect. His smooth skin had a beautiful pale peach color and his chocolate-brown curls fell into his face a little.

"I love you, Pip." Merry whispered, placing a light kiss on Pippin's forehead.

He tenderly stroked Pippin's curls out of his face. Pippin inhaled deeply and opened his eyes, smiling when he saw his Merry.

"Good morning." Merry said.

"How do you feel?" Pippin asked.

"Better." Merry answered.

Pippin reached up and felt of Merry's forehead. He was surprised when he felt that Merry no longer had a burning fever. Merry had a cold sweat on his face and neck, his skin had a hint of color back in it, and his lips looked less blue.

"Your fever is gone!" Pippin gasped, a smile spreading across is face, "I'm going to go get Aragorn."

Pippin started to get up, but Merry pulled him back down.

"Aragorn is probably busy. Don't bother him; stay with me for a while." Merry said, "I'm all right"

Pippin settled down under the white blankets next to Merry. Merry wrapped his arm around Pippin's waist and pulled his body close to his. Pippin wrapped his arms around Merry, relaxing against his gentle touch. Merry reached up and gently stroked Pippin's soft curls.

"You're so beautiful, Pip." Merry said, admiring him.

Pippin sheepishly smiled, "So are you."

Merry ran his fingers down the side of Pippin's face and down to gently caress his neck. Pippin loved it when Merry touched him; Merry was so gentle and he made him feel so safe and happy. Merry moved his face closer to Pippin's, his lips just a hair's-breadth away from Pippin's. He paused for a moment, unsure of whether or not to proceed. He lloking into Pippin's soft green eyes and saw nothing but utter and complete trust and love. He softly pressed his lips to Pippin's and Pippin gently responded. Merry felt Pippin's warmth spread throughout his slightly-chilled body and he kissed Pippin with such delicate passion. Pippin lightly teased at Merry's lips with his tongue. Merry gladly allowed Pippin in and he moaned softly as Pippin explored the depths of his mouth. Merry gently ran his hands down the expanse of Pippin's back. Pippin sighed and pressed his body closer to Merry's, longing to feel him. They both reluctantly drew away from the kiss in need of air. Pippin licked his swollen lips and opened his eyes to look at Merry.

"That was wonderful." Pippin whispered.

"Yes." Merry agreed, "I've wanted to do that for so long."

"Why didn't you?" Pippin asked.

"I guess.....I was afraid of how you'd react. I didn't know how you felt towards me and I could not bear the thought of being rejected." Merry explained.

"How long have you known?" Pippin asked.

"Since as long as I can remember. I've always wanted to kiss you.....to feel your body against mine.....to see your beauty for what it truly is." Merry whispered, running a gentle hand down Pippin's cheek.

"Merry, I hate to spoil the moment, but I have to tell you something." Pippin said, taking Merry's hand in his.

"What?" Merry asked.

"Aragorn said that there is going to be a final battle soon. We have to march to the Black Gates to fight Mordor.....and I have to go." Pippin said.

For a moment, Merry just lay there, seemingly stunned. His eyes were wide and his mouth was agape slightly.

"P-Pip.....please don't leave me. I can't bare the thought of loosing you again....and to know you might never come back." Merry said, tears forming in his eyes, "Please don't go."

"I have to; I swore my service to Gondor and they could kill me for desertion if I don't go." Pippin said.

"Oh, Pippin...." Merry said, "When do you have to go?"

"I'm not sure, but it will be soon; possibly in the next couple of days." Pippin answered.

Merry could not contain the tears anymore and he just let them pour forth.

"Oh, Mer....." Pippin said, pulling Merry into his gentle embrace, "It's all right. It's all right."

"N-No it's not. You're going t-to leave me again and I m-might not ever see y-you again." Merry cried.

Merry held tightly to Pippin, making sure he remembered how it felt to hold him in his arms. Pippin rested his chin atop Merry's head and slowly ran his fingers through Merry's tousled curls.

"I love you, Merry." Pippin said, "I always will."

They lay there for several more hours, just holding each other and crying. After several minutes of hearing Merry crying against him, Pippin broke down and cried, too. He did so hate to have to leave Merry again with Merry in such a fragile state. Times of stress or sorrow while one has or is recovering from the Black Breath can result in the Black Breath either returning or worsening. Pippin didn't know how long they had lain there, when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Pippin said, trying not to be so loud as to wake Merry, who had drifted off into sleep.

The heavy wooden door creaked open and Aragorn stepped inside.

"Oh, hello, Aragorn." Pippin said.

"I nedd to talk to you about something." Aragorn said.

Pippin was surprised at the seriousness held in Aragorn's voice. He slowly moved Merry's arms out from around his wait and he stood and walked over to where Aragorn stood across the room.

"Is something wrong?" Pippin asked.

"Well, yes and no." Aragorn said, "You need to get your armor on; we are going to be ready to leave in a matter of hours."

"Leave? Where?" Pippin asked.

"We are to march to the Black Gates to finally end this war." Aragorn said.

"I didn't know we were to leave so soon." Pippin said.

"Yes, I know, but Gandalf thought it best that we leave as soon as we can so Sauron's army has less time to regroup." Aragorn explained.

Pippin cast a nervous glance over at Merry, who slept peacefully over on the pallet.

"Let him sleep." Aragorn said.

Pippin sighed and nodded, "I'll be ready in a few minutes."

"I'll be waiting in the Citadel when you are ready." Aragorn said, stepping out of the room.

Pippin walked over to the bedside cabinet where he had his armor piled beside it and he gathered it into his arms. He exited the room and walked a short distance down the hallway to the dressing room and he began the arduous task of putting on his heavy armor. It took several minutes, but he managed. As he looked in the full-length mirror to straighten the small, black surcoat over his chainmail, he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"You look very handsome." the voice said.

Pippin turned and saw Merry standing in the door way, cradling his right arm close.

"Merry, you shouldn't be up; you're not well enough yet." Pippin scolded.

"I had to see you before you go." Merry said taking a few steps forward.

"H-how did you know?" Pippin asked.

"I heard some other soldiers talking outside." Merry answered, "I can't believe you have to leave so soon."

"I'm sorry, Mer, but I have to." Pippin said.

A single tear slid down Merry's cheek and he pulled Pippin into a tight embrace, crying into his shoulder.

"Don't cry, Merry; it just makes things harder." Pippin said, tears forming in his eyes.

Pippin held Merry close as Merry cried into his shoulder. They stayed like that for several more minutes until they were interrupted.

"Pippin, it's time to go." a voice said.

They parted their hug quickly and saw Aragorn standing in the doorway arrayed in his full Gondorian armor; he looked rather magnificent.

"I'll be there in a moment." Pippin said.

Aragorn nodded an turned and left the room. When Merry was sure he was gone, he turned back to Pippin, who stood wiping his red, puffy eyes.

"Pip, kiss me one last time." Merry whispered.

Pippin waisted no time in pulling Merry into an embrace and pressing their lips together. Merry could taste the salty tears on Pippin's lips and kissed back hungrily, knowing this may be the last time they would see each other. Merry pushed his tongue past Pippin's lips and ran it inside the warm depths of his mouth. Pippin moaned softly and felt more tears fall down his cheeks. They loathed to part the kiss, but they knew if Pippin took much longer, someone would come looking for him and catch them.

"I-I have to go now." Pippin said, licking his swollen lips.

Merry nodded and tenderly tucked a few stray curls behind Pippin's pointed ear. Pippin picked up his small helmet and he and Merry exited the Houses of Healing and walked up to the Citadel where many soldiers and horses were gathered.

"Peregrin Took, what took you so long?" Gandalf asked, clearly annoyed when he saw him.

Pippin ignored the question as all the soldiers mounted their horses.

"You are to ride with me." Gandalf said, mounting his tall, white horse.

Pippin was about to mount the horse with Gandalf when he felt Merry's hand tighten around his.

"Merry, I have to go." he said.

"I know, just....." Merry began, his voice trailing off, ".....please come back to me safe."

"I will." Pippin said, "Good-bye, Merry."

They shared one last quick hug before Gandalf lifted Pippin onto the horse with him. Merry watched with a sorrowful heart as the line of horses proceeded past him. When Gandalf and Pippin disappeared from sight, Merry's feet seemed to take over and he sprinted across the Citadel to the Tower of Ecthelion. He speedily climbed the many winding stairs to the top, his heart racing. He reached the top and saw a long line of horses and men proceeding out the large gates of the City. His heart broke as he watched them go; he could not bear the thought of loosing Pippin again. Tears streamed steadily down his cheeks and he sunk to the floor, crying his eyes out......

A/N: Well, FINALLY, there it is! WEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! Hope you like it.

.


End file.
